Speshul powers
YOU HAVE MORE POWERS THAN YOULL EVER NO BUT ONE IS SPACE FLY AND BRETHING! :- GLaDOS (to Marrissa Roberts), ITS MY LIFE! Speshul powers are a set of (in)consistent powers typically attained by the Mary Sues of the MarissaTheWriter fanfics. They are first introduced in ITS MY LIFE! chapter 1, alluding to the parody origins of the story. Description Skepness Man outlines the basic qualities of people with speshul powers, labeled by him as "powerful humans" and by the faux-Latin name Homo desapientis buxomus, in Enchiridion Marrissa. According to him, speshul powers pass on through generations, and could only be ever attained by females. The common qualities of a powerful human are a general sexual attractiveness, including a busty chest (hence the faux-Latin name), various powers (not all of which Skepness Man lists) and the bending of reality to a powerful human's favor, such as the death of whoever hates the powerful human in question. They also exhibit a hatred towards falmer trollz, who are generally unaffected by the powerful humans' reality bending. It appears that the fact that speshul powers can only be attained by females is contradicted by ITS MY LIFE!, where a guy, Cave Jonson, had attained powers; however, ITS MY LIFE ORIGINS: CAVE JONSON reveals that Cave is, in fact, transgender, and therefore biologically female. ITS MY LIFE! also briefly mentions that speshul powers actually differ from person to person; for example, Cave Jonson has the ability to fly in air, while Marrissa (originally) doesn't and Caroline has to be injected once more. While appearing to make the character near-omnipotent, speshul powers have their limitations; for example, one cannot use speshul powers to resurrect anyone but themself or cure brain damage. Despite their rough arch-enemy, the falmer trollz, being always cast as antagonists, powerful humans are not always cast as protagonists; in fact, the major villains of ITS MY LIFE!, including GLaDOS, Cave Jonson and Assirram Strebor, all have speshul powers. Known powers *Flying to and being able to breathe in space *Electric powers *MEGA PAWNCH *Teleportation power *Super detective power *Immunity to neurotoxin *Time travel *Ordinary flight *"Green Lantern" power (being able to conjure stuff out of nowhere) *Immunity to zombee taters/zombification *Shielding oneself *Immunity to bullets *Using hands as dowsing rods *Bioluminescence *Entering other people's minds Known individuals with speshul powers Human *Caroline (injected with the needle by Ingineer) **GLaDOS (as vessel for Caroline's soul) ***Robotic Chell, President Snow, Willy Wanker, JFK (as GLaDOS's faux identities) **Marrissa Roberts (as Caroline's child) ***Violet Beauregarde (as Marrissa's faux identity) ***Chell Junor Roberts (as Marrissa's child) ****Violet Beauregarde, Jr. (as Chell Junor's child) *Cave Jonson (injected with the needle by the evil Ingineer) *Assirram Strebor (injected herself with the needle) **Dark Vader (as Assirram's faux identity) Non-human or part-human *Jared Halley (unknown origins) *God Cat (made in an ectobiology lab with the powers) Should have speshul powers, but do not *Chell (as Caroline's child) Powers by individual If a person has exhibited a speshul power, it is marked with a tick in the person's column and the power's row. Notes Trivia *With regard to the Green Lantern power, MarissaTheWriter has stated that while the movie itself was dumb, the powers in it were cool. In addition, it was Assirram Strebor who first used the power, rather than Marrissa. Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Portla 3'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' Category:Transformations